


Fortified

by wesleysgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleysgirl/pseuds/wesleysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Nakedwesley in exchange for a donation to the_fund.<br/>Many thanks to Willa for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fortified

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nakedwesley in exchange for a donation to the_fund.  
> Many thanks to Willa for the beta.

  
  
  
"There's wine, right?" Xander asked, looking up from the table where he was setting out napkins.   
He'd had this idea in his head that he could fold them somehow into some kind of shape, but it was   
obvious from his multiple attempts that there was no way that was going to happen. All he could do   
was tie them into knots, kind of like the ones in his stomach.  
  
"Yes, there's wine," Giles said patiently, like Xander hadn't asked it before. "I've taken out the cork   
and left it to breathe."  
  
"Oh. Good." There was a vague memory of Giles having told him that already, too, but Xander   
couldn't keep track of anything just then. "There's something missing," he said, frowning at the table.  
  
"Wine glasses," Giles said. He'd just taken the shepherd's pie out of the oven, and the smell of it   
would have been enough to make Xander's mouth water if he hadn't been so nervous.  
  
"Right," he said. "Wine glasses. Right." He swallowed, trying to get his brain back on track. "Where   
are they again?"  
  
"In the cupboard there," Giles said, pointing. He set the oven mitts down on the counter and came   
over to Xander, putting both arms around him. "Relax, love," Giles murmured, kissing Xander. "It's   
going to be fine."  
  
Xander _wanted_ to take comfort in that, he really did. "What if it's not?"  
  
"It will be." Giles kissed him again, and okay, _that_ was what Xander needed -- distraction.   
And there was nothing more distracting than Giles' lips and the way he used them, sometimes   
gently, sometimes hard and commanding, but always, always arousing.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Xander tensed. "Oh God, he's here."  
  
"Take some deep breaths," Giles advised kindly. "And go open the door."  
  
"I can't!" Xander said. "I -- wine glasses! I forgot the wine glasses." He rushed over to the   
cupboard and started taking some out, and behind him Giles sighed and went to open the door.  
  
The glasses were kind of dusty -- it had been a while since they used them, because they mostly   
drank beer at home, and not even that all that often. They usually went to the pub when they wanted   
a drink. That was the beauty of London, Xander had discovered; there was a pub on every corner,   
and he and Giles had visited each of the local ones in turn for the first few months Xander had been   
living there, arguing good-naturedly about each one's merits before they'd finally agreed on a favorite.  
  
Xander remembered those days fondly, even though they hadn't been all that long ago. By now, it   
seemed like this house, which had been Giles' first, even if it was only a rental, was home.  
  
He heard Giles' voice in the hall, low and warm, as he finished wiping off the glasses and set them   
on the table, and looked up in time to see Wesley paused in the doorway, watching him.  
  
"Hello, Xander," Wesley said.  
  
The butterflies in Xander's stomach started to flutter double-time. "Hey, Wesley," he said, trying to   
sound casual and completely failing.  
  
"I brought wine," Wesley said, gesturing with the bottle that was tucked under his arm. "We don't  
need to drink it tonight -- Rupert said there's a bottle already opened -- but... I thought..."  
  
"No, that's great," Xander said, moving over to Wesley and taking the bottle. "Thanks." They might,   
he thought, _need_ a second bottle of wine. Wesley's eyes were soft but cautious at the same   
time, and somehow that made Xander feel better, thinking that he wasn't the only one who was   
nervous.  
  
Somehow, they got settled at the table with the huge salad -- Xander had washed the lettuce   
as if his life depended on it -- and the crusty loaf of bread from the bakery section of Tesco's   
and the shepherd's pie and the wine. It was a relief to have food in front of him; it meant Xander   
could stop saying stupid, awkward things because he had the excuse that his mouth was full of   
meat and potatoes.  
  
"I think we should have a toast," Giles announced, holding up his wine glass. The light shining   
through it made the wine glow a ruby red. "To the three of us."  
  
Wesley and Xander glanced at each other, then repeated "To the three of us," and they all   
drank from their glasses.  
  
After that, things were better. Easier. Or maybe it was just that Xander was starting to feel a   
little bit drunk. They'd moved on to the second bottle of wine, which tasted about as bad as wine   
always tasted to Xander, and when they'd finished eating, they moved into the sitting room with   
their glasses, leaving the table as it was.  
  
"That was a wonderful meal," Wesley said, smiling at both of them. "Thank you so much for inviting me."  
  
"Thank you for accepting the invitation," Giles said.  
  
"This is the first... well, we've had meals together before," Wesley said, looking down at his   
wine glass. "But this was the first formal one. Am I... I'm not wrong in thinking that something's   
changed, am I?"  
  
Wanting to be reassuring, Xander shook his head. "No. You're not wrong. Definitely... not wrong."  
  
He wasn't sure when his feelings for Wesley had started to change, but they had. Maybe slowly,   
maybe all in a rush. Xander couldn't pinpoint when it had happened, and somehow that   
bothered him as much as sitting here across from Wesley made him nervous because he  
_wanted_ things to be different. Well, assuming they went somewhere with it.  
  
"It's perfectly natural to feel a bit uncomfortable," Giles said soothingly. "We're all unsure   
where this might lead." He glanced at Xander, who nodded, then looked at Wesley again.   
"But Xander and I have discussed it at great length, and we've agreed that we'd like to   
explore our feelings for you further, if that's something you'd like as well."  
  
Wesley swallowed nervously, then set his glass down on the table. "It is. That is, I'd like to  
try."  
  
"Come here," Giles said, making a little motion with his hand, and Wesley slid from his end of the couch over to   
Giles', licking his lips and setting a hand on Giles' thigh in a way that made Xander instantly hard, like he   
was the one being touched. "May I kiss you, Wesley?"  
  
"Yes," Wesley said, barely more than a whisper. "Yes, please."  
  
Watching the kiss from across the coffee table was... hot. Almost disturbingly so, and when Wesley   
whimpered, so did Xander, shifting slightly in his chair to ease the pressure on his dick.  
  
When Wesley and Giles parted, Giles turned his head and looked at Xander. "You, too," he said, and   
Xander almost tripped over his own feet in his haste to join them, his hands cradling Giles' face and   
tilting it up for a kiss while he was still standing up.  
  
"Now Wesley," Giles said, pulling Xander down onto his lap and urging him with firm hands to   
turn to Wesley, not that Xander really needed all that much encouragement at that point.  
  
Wesley groaned softly when Xander's lips touched his. Wesley's mouth was eager and tasted   
like the wine, and as the three of them started to undress each other right there on the couch,   
Xander thought to himself that he was going to like wine much, much more from now on.  
  
  
  
End.


End file.
